psimindfandomcom-20200214-history
How to break limits/Train better/remove blocks
I am always confronted by arguements against my "Acheive anything if you train enough" stance. Arguements like "Some people train for 80 years and can only move e heavy book." or "I've trained for seven years and can only just levitate an apple." or "I have trained for 1 and a half years and can just move the psi wheel." Whilst I get that it is slow progress, there are different reasons people can progress beyond these. After half a year you should be able to levitate 10 apples, and here is how: 1) Apply yourself, without determination and applying yourself you will never progress, also never just be content with what you can do now, always strive for more. 2) Mental blocks, a lot of people get mental blocks that prevents them from progressing further, these blocks can be dealt with easily with either use of subliminal, dream training, lucid dreaming, self affirmation or Reiki. 3) Outside sabotage, whilst many scoff at the notion that there be someone, like a energy/psychic vampire or a jealous co-worker/classmate, sapping there energy or imposing blocks, it isnt actually as far-fetched as it may seem. There are several ways of dealing with this, one is to use energy tracing to find the offender, or create a shield, or create a psi ball to follow your energy back to the theif (Or follow the route of the limits imposed.) and to put a shield or a block on them to prevent them doing this to you. 4) Energy pollution. Don't get me wrong, chemical and gaseous pollution is not good for psionics either, it is easier to deal with this type of pollution through Reiki or healing or biological defenses or wards. Energy pollution is much harder to deal with and can range in severity. A - Electric pollution can be a limiting factor, it is the easiest to deal with. By simply buying a EMF spray or band, you can EMF proof yourself! Bare in mind this may hinder your abilities so it is normally best to take it of when practicing, and some types of psi shields can protect against this and intermediate electrokinetics can learn to use it. B - Polluted human energy is sometimes worse then electro pollution, some humans emit this polluted energy, a humans energy can get corrupted several ways, mostly through Negative energy which again, can be shielded against or controlled through Umbrakinesis. The other type is impure energy, this is general impure energy that although could be manipulated, will still have bad effects on the user, it is best to use Reiki to clean out your energy and to shield yourself using Psi or Chi against other impure energies. In short, the best way to deal with energy pollution is through shielding or Psi balls. 5) Energy connections. These are usually created subconsciously due to emotional connections or lack of knowledge. Firstly, it is always important to disengage your energy from an object or pesron, a lot of people make an energy connection whilst using telekinesis. Whilst this energy connection is usually broken when you leave it, sometimes it can stay and continue sapping your energy. Always break your energy links yourself. Secondly, emotional connections, these can be dealt with by making a energy shield to stop these connections from forming or by grounding. 6) Energy blocks. An energy block is when energy gets clogged up in your dan tien, Third eye or custom EMB, usually the main source of progress hinderence, It can prevent energy growth and hinder your energy flow. This is the main reason why most people have little or no progress, it is nearly impossible to realize you have one if you aren't a natural energy sensitive. When a ES as an energy block, they get a constant eadache until it is gone, and another headache when it is dealt with. It is easy to deal with, simply using reiki on the area or by coaxing your energy through in a steady stream, or by trying to blast it out. When it is gone you will feel strange, built up energy sensations. Sometimes the amount of energy that had built up can create a second energy block. An energy block can be avoided with either a shield to prevent impure energy creating a block, a psi-ball to prevent one, or by condensing energy. After you have traineor a few months you will eventually stop getting these blockages. Likewise, there are several good ways of increasing your progress, to half the time needed to train in some cases. 1) Store spare energy in psi-balls, this will allow you to train longer, or program the psi-balls to hunt for energy. 2) Certain crystals and gemstones can help with certain things, keep this in mind.